


Freak out zone

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally a review I wrote that turned in to a song. And I decided to put it up for your guys .<br/>When Danny freaks out Vlad with a new power he has with another being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak out zone

Freak out zone!

He is so gonna send Vlad to the freak out zone

Run and scream for your life cuz you're not alone

In the freak out zone

Freak out zone

Zone, zone, zone

Gotta run, ain't it fun?

In the zone

It's no way outta here

Freak out zone

Never let you down for a scare

Cuz you're here in the freak out zone

Never gonna let you alone

What you see is Gregar in Danny, a power of two

Vlad your never gonna get through

In the freak out zone, zone, zone, zone

A monstrous power you never saw

A fine carved fang at your jaw

In the freak out zone

Freak out zone

Zone, zone, zone

Gotta run, ain't it fun?

In the zone

It's no way outta here

Freak out zone

Never let you down for a scare

What you gonna see ain't the last of me

What you gonna see is gonna make you flee

But you know I'm there to chase you down

And with a roar, I'll pound you to the ground

Freak out zone, zone, zone, zone

Gotta run, ain't it fun?

In the zone

It's no way outta here

Freak out zone

Never let you down for a scare


End file.
